Remembering You
by Gaara's-Hina-Chan
Summary: "She doesn't remember anything." His eyes widened in shock before he tiredly closed them; dragging a hand through his gravity defying hair. "How...?" "My guess is, Kusaka brainwashed her..."
1. Chapter 1: Hinata's Back

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! ^^ This take's after Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion. If you haven't watched the movie, don't worry. However, you won't know who Kusaka is. So I'll explain.**

**Kusaka was Toshiro's old friend and rival when they were younger in Shin'o Academy. Unfortunately, he was killed because he possessed the same Zanpakuto (Hyorimaru) as Toshiro. And that isn't allowed, so they were ordered to fight each other for the honor of bearing Hyorimaru. The Central46 members ordered his execution stating that Hyorimaru belonged to Hitsugaya.**

**In the movie they found out he wasn't dead because of the Oin.**

**Okay, that was all you needed to know. Now onwards with the story, enjoy!**

**-:-**

The light shown bright through the clouds as Kusaka's Zanpakuto fell on the ground, shattering. "I guess it's true, you are the chosen one," he stated. Blood stained his haori. "You were ordered to kill me once, and you succeeded again, but I won't die easily for I will justify my existence." He began to disperse into blue energy due to having been impaled.

"We will always be friends," Toshiro stated as he watched Kusaka disperse into blue energy.

"Thank you, I needed to know that. One more thing—I left you a present." Kusaka then disappeared completely. Toshiro frowned at his last statement. _**"I left you a** **present."**_

The blue energy rose into the sky as Byakuya said it's finally over. "Who do you think won?" Yumichika asked Ikkaku.

Rangiku smirked. "Don't be stupid. Isn't it obvious?"

The blue energy began to ascend into the clouds, several streams of yellow energy converging at one point, and the Oin began to reform. As it descended onto the ground, Ichigo picked it up. "All of this despite its size…"

Seeing Toshiro standing still, Ichigo approached him. "Thank you for your help," Toshiro said.

"I don't think Kusaka has any regrets," Ichigo stated, tossing him the Oin, "He got a fair chance to settle things this time. It sometimes seems like life isn't giving a fair shake. No one can tell them how to get beyond that and they must figure it out themselves."

As Toshiro looked at the Oin, Ichigo started speaking again. "Kusaka had a second chance and he decided to come back here. He could have let someone else do it for him, but he wanted to settle this fight for himself.

"He stayed true to his feelings," Ichigo said as light broke through the clouds, "and he sure put all of us through trouble."

The white-haired boy chuckled. "We should head back, Toshiro."

Toshiro nodded, but Kusaka's last sentence was still bothering him. For now, he decided to let it slide for a while.

He turned towards Ichigo before stating, "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you."

As soon as he said that, a bright, mesmerizing light began to descend upon the tower the two were standing on, and a body began to descend with it. Toshiro and Ichigo stared and ran towards the light and body. The light soon faded and all that was left was the body of a beautiful girl. Toshiro stared at the body in awe before his eyes widened in shock.

_**"I-it can't be…!"**_

Ichigo looked at him in confusion before looking at the body of the beautiful girl that was lying before them and asked, "Do you know her?"

The white-headed boy never said anything. He knelt down and cradled the girl in his arms, gently holding one of her hands in his.

"Who is this girl, Toshiro?"

_**"Hinata…"**_

-:-

"How is this possible?" Rukia asked, still too shocked, seeing as her best friend was back after an entire year of disappearance.

"I don't know… Before Kusaka dispersed he said he had a surprise for me. After a while this blue light appeared and then suddenly, Hinata was there lying on the ground," Toshiro explained to Rukia.

"Can someone please explain to me just who is this Hinata that everyone is getting all riled up about?!" Everyone that was present in the room stared at Ichigo before continuing what they were doing before his outburst.

Rukia sighed and looked at Toshiro, who wore a worried look on his face, before turning to face Ichigo. "I'll explain."

Ichigo sighed before thanking her.

"Hinata…is-was the captain of the ninth division. Hinata and Toshiro were best friends at Shin'o Academy, along with Kusaka. Hinata also became my best friend when she became a Shinigami. She was a very kind, caring, and warm person, making everyone she came across fond of her. No one disliked her apart from a few jealous people.

"A year ago, she suddenly disappeared, leaving no trace behind. Everyone was devastated. Now that she's back, everyone is shocked. We all thought that she was deceased…" Rukia said, on the brink of tears. Toshiro was too, but he refused to cry in front of a bunch of people. Instead, a frown marred his face.

**_Hinata…_** The name echoed in his mind every single day and night since she had vanished.

Hinata was an extremely important person to him. Not only was she his best friend, but she was also his girlfriend. Yes, he did like her. He knew that. To be exact, he also told her his feelings a day before she had disappeared.

**_Toshiro and Hinata were currently sitting on a bench; Hinata was eating ice cream that he had bought for her. She had to admit, it was kind of like a date. Just the thought made her blush._**

**_"Thanks for the ice cream." She smiled cutely and took a lick. Toshiro glanced at her before chuckling softly at the ice cream that found its way onto her nose._**

**_"What's so funny?" She pouted, and he had to say, Hinata was extremely cute. Even if she was very strong and possessed a water type Zanpukuto (Usagi), not to mention that she was the captain of the ninth division, one couldn't tell at first glance. She was too kind, caring, and cute to tell. However, when she was in a fight or leading her team, she was confident, serious, and deadly._**

**_"You have some ice cream on your nose."_**

**_Hinata blushed and wiped her nose, missing the ice cream. Toshiro shook his head and wiped the ice cream off with his thumb. They stared at each other's' eyes, their lips a centimeter apart. Toshiro closed his eyes and let his lips meet Hinata's. Her eyes widened before she smiled and kissed him back. It was a soft kiss; it wasn't rushed and but it was perfect, considering it was their first kiss._**

**_"Hinata…I-I really like you, and have for a long time," he confessed. He was nervous because he was planning on confessing to her today. He just didn't know how to or when the right time was. So, he took this as a perfect opportunity to confess, just right after the kiss._**

**_"I really like you too…Shiro-kun." She smiled brightly before hugging him, in the process getting ice cream all over his shirt. The lavender-eyed girl laughed and apologized. Toshiro only shook his head and kissed her on the cheek._**

That was a day before she disappeared, the last day he ever saw her. He didn't know if she remembered what transpired between them or if she remembered anything at all. Who knew what could have happened to her during that one year? She was also still unconscious and probably too weak for questions.

"—iro. Toshiro." He blinked before looking at Ichigo, who was trying to get him to snap out of his daydream.

"You zoned out," Ichigo stated.

"I'm aware of that," he said in an irritated tone. Rukia sighed softly.

"Do you think Hinata still remembers us?" Rukia asked fearfully. She cared for Hinata. Hinata was always there for her when she needed help or was in trouble. When she vanished, Rukia was devastated and worried. However, even though she cared for Hinata, Rukia knew Toshiro cared way more. When Hinata had vanished, Toshiro was broken and devastated. He wouldn't even eat or do anything; he simply refused! She even saw him cry, but promised not to mention that, not that she would have anyway. He took it the worst.

"I…don't know," he said hesitantly. "I hope."

"As do I…" she trailed of uncertainly. Moments passed and everything was silent. The sound of footsteps echoed through the hallway.

Uryu soon came rushing into the room and all eyes were staring at him in query.

"She's awake."

Silence.

**-:-**

**Sooo…what do you think? Should I continue? This idea came to me and I just had to write it. I love how this chapter turned out! ^^ Just had to say that…**

**I got the whole plotline figured out, and I know where this fic is going. I love HitsuHinata and I have written a one-shot for his birthday called, "Birthday Surprise," too. (Check it out if you haven't already, please!)**

**However, I decided I would write an actual story, so when this idea popped into my head, I couldn't resist!**

**Special thanks to my amazing friend and beta, Buckets Full O' Sunshine, for being my beta! ^^ :3**

**Okay, I'm out now, one last thing:**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Memory

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've just been really busy. I was contemplating to whether or not update this or For Only Him first. In the end I decided this... **

**To K9: Thank you for the many reviews you posted! I can see you really love this fic. Sorry for not updating sooner, your reviews is what helped me write this chapter. So this chapter is dedicated to you! ^^**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed/favourited/followed too!**

**One more thing: Hinata and Toshiro are both 16. I think his 15 in the anime but I'm making him 16 here. Another thing, let's say Hinata is Rukia's height 'kay? **

**Okay...onwards with the chapter! ^^**

**-:-**

Her eyes fluttered open as she stirred. _Where am I? The last thing I remember I was locked in that dark room...then next thing I knew I was... falling! Yes falling into a bright light..._

Hinata sat up and rubbed her eyes with her hands. _This place seems so familiar...It feels like I've been here before. Yet, I don't remember. _A frown marred her face as she shook her head.

_I've got to get out of here...I need to find...Wait! Who do I need to find? Where am I supposed to go? I'm so confused. I feel like crying. _Tears formed in her eyes as she sighed and blinked rapidly to keep them from falling.

She closed her eyes and brought her knees up to hug them. Hinata put her head on knees and bit her lip, _I feel safe here, why though? I don't know this place yet, it feels so _familiar.

Footsteps could be heard throughout the hallway, it became louder and louder to Hinata. She brought her head up from her knees and frowned when the door opened.

Four unfamiliar yet familiar people stood in the doorway. Three of them entered while the other orange head decided it would be best to wait outside.

"Hinata, how do you feel?" The one with glasses asked her worriedly.

"I feel..." She bit her lip, how did she feel? Hinata looked at the girl who stood by the silver haired guy...they looked so hurt and like they were ready to cry. She felt so attached to them, especially the silver haired guy.

Without thinking a name slipped past her mouth, "Toshiro." Once she said that a blood curling scream could be heard.

Hinata was screaming, her head it was _**aching. **_The pain was_**unbearable. **_Her head felt like it was bleeding uncontrollably. Why was it hurting so much? All she said was a name and then next thing she felt like she was dying. She felt a hand in hers but she didn't know whose it was. Her eyes were shut tight as tears flowed down her cheeks.

The pain began to disperse slowly and Hinata sighed. The pain completely vanished and Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see a women.

"Hello Hinata-Chan, how do you feel now? Is the pain gone?" She had blue eyes and black hair that was worn as a large braid down the front of her body.

"I...feel better, thank you." She bit her lip and looked away.

**-:-**

Toshiro was shocked and happy when she said his name. Then suddenly, she started screaming and his heart broke into two. Seeing her in so much pain and cry made him want to cry too. Consequently he held her hand as a form of comfort.

At the moment, Rukia, Uryu and he were waiting outside for Unohana. He was thankful she was passing by the room when Hinata started screaming. When she heard the screaming, Unohana came in and helped out, meaning she used her healing abilities to take away the pain from Hinata's head.

Rukia stood there and hoped Hinata was okay. It frightened her to no extent when Hinata started screaming. That's the first time she heard Hinata scream that loud before. Even when she was injured badly, she refrained from screaming.

Uryu was also Hinata's friend; she was a nice and friendly girl. (Not to mention beautiful) Hinata use to teach him some of her healing abilities that she also possessed. Through the time, they became friends.

The door opened and Unohana walked out, she nodded her head to let the three know that Hinata was okay.

"I have some bad and good news. Which do you prefer to know first?" She asked calmly.

"The bad."

"Hinata's memory is erased. She won't remember any of you. Seeing you Toshiro though, she remembered your name, however as a result she went through excruciating pain. " Unohana said getting straight to the point.

"She doesn't remember anything." Tears formed in Rukia's eyes as she let them fall.

"How...?" Toshiro asked on the brink of tears himself.

"My guess is, Kusaka brainwashed her...And my assumption is right. I overheard you when you were talking about how you found Hinata-Chan and what Kusaka said. I also heard Hinata mumble 'Kusaka' bitterly when I was healing her. It explains everything and why she can't remember." Unohana explained, "I'm sorry."

"Kusaka!" Toshiro screamed, "How could he kidnap Hinata! How dare he!" Ice began to form around him as his eyes turned a dark turquoise. He was furious, no furious was an understatement to what Toshiro was feeling at the moment.

"Calm down Captain Hitsugaya, there is a way to obtain her memory back." Unohana said in a worried tone.

"Tell me, please. I'll do anything just tell me." He had a desperate look in his eye. He wanted her back, he needed her back.

Unohana nodded, "You need to spend a lot of quality time with her, show her pictures and replay scenes that transpired between you two. I know you love her Captain Hitsugaya and I know she loves you to. Thus making you perfect for this job." Toshiro nodded in understanding and sighed, he would help her regain her memory back, no matter what.

Unohana looked at Rukia and smiled. "Rukia-chan, you her best friend so you will also help out, do the same thing I told Toshiro to do. Show her pictures and replay scenes. You could be of a great help too." Rukia gave a wary smile, she was glad she could be of help.

"Uryu-san, you can also help. Hinata use to teach you healing techniques correct? Ask her to teach you again. Replay scenes." Uryu nodded in understanding.

"Now listen, maybe Hinata seeing her team will also help regain some lost memory? Therefore you will take her." The three nodded.

"Anyone who can be of help you must go to, understood?" They nodded again.

Unohana smiled, "Great, you start in a week. She needs some time to recover first. I'll take my leave now, good luck."

"Thank you." Toshiro said as Unohana left. Now all they had to do was wait for one week to pass...

**-:-**

**Short, I know! I apologise. However, it's better than nothing, right? I'll make next chapter longer, I think. Okay I'm out, review please! :D **


	3. AN Sorry!

I am extremely sorry! I know you all are looking forward to the next chapter and I haven't even started working on it! I feel _**terrible**_. I just haven't had the time...Not to mention I start exams tomorrow...

I know you want me to update but I'm afraid I can't, not yet anyway, once I'm finished with exams, which won't be anytime soon THEN I WILL update. However, I can TRY and write something this weekend, but I'm not promising anything.

You guys are _**amazing**_and I really want to update but I haven't written anything or even thought about the next chapter yet...

_**Please**_ bear with me for a little longer? For now, this is currently on hiatus until further notice.

Thank you guys. xx


End file.
